


Serendipity

by HED4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HED4/pseuds/HED4
Summary: A year and a half has passed after the defeat of the Primes. Clarke and the rest of Wonkru together with the originals residents of Sanctum began rebuilding the town, and eventually develop into a community. Clarke has finally found peace again after so many years, yet she stills longs for her long lost love, praying to the stars for them to meet again. What she didn't know is that somewhere across the stars, across time, Lexa is praying to the same stars, to meet the blonde angel in her dreams.Takes place after the Season 6 finale. So, it's like my own version of Season 7.





	1. Somewhere Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like it. Be gentle, thanks!

Clarke

It's been a year and a half since the defeat of the Primes. Sanctum became home to us Wonkru, though its original residents were not exactly happy with their new neighbors. The first half of the year was spent on rebuilding the war-torn town of Sanctum and at the same time, we Wonkru built our own homes. We decided that it was not safe for anyone to stay in the Eligius IV ship since we still don't know if Sheidheda uploaded himself into the ship's mainframe. Raven and Gabriel are currently working on that and they believe that the answer lies in the Anomaly.

The first half of year was not easy. Fights would break out between the residents of Sanctum and Wonkru or between people in either groups. To resolve this, we all have decided to elect our leaders. People to lead both Sanctum and Wonkru. Two representatives from both groups. Bellamy and I were elected for Wonkru, but to my surprise, the Grounders begged Madi to remain as their Commander.

They saw her as the very last representation of their belief: the last Earth-born natural Nightblood Commander. I saw this as another threat to her safety. The destruction of the Flame killed something inside me too. When the Flame was destroyed, it felt like Lexa died again, but this time, she was gone for good. The last connection I had with her - gone. But at the same time, I felt some sort of relief knowing that Madi is no longer the Commander – that she will be safe, finally. After all, I could not bear another loss after my mom. If I lose Madi, then that would be the death of me.

I was ready to steal Madi away, hide on the other side of this moon when she agreed to be their Commander, but to my surprise, she was able to stop me again. Like last time, in Eden when I betrayed my friends, she brought me back to my senses. This time, the Flame was no longer inside her. But when she spoke, when she explained why she wanted to remain Commander, I saw something else.

“_They need their beacon of hope Clarke and I can be that for them. We're in a new world, far away from our old home and we all need something from that old home that we can hold on to, something to keep the old flame alive. You're my home Clarke, you're my hope, I can be that for them and I have to be that to them. I have to this on my own and you have to let me!” _\- The exact same words Lexa said to me when I was trying to convince her not to fight Roan. Even without the Flame, I saw Lexa in Madi. In fact, I think I have always seen her in Madi. She held the same fire in her eyes as Lexa did. That's when I realized what I have to do – let Madi be what she was born to be.

This proved to be a good decision. At first, the people of Sanctum were skeptical that a group of hardcore warriors were being led by child but when they saw how she tamed them, they did the same to their people. No fights erupted and rebuilding became easier and faster. We were even able to expand the town, the farms and the shield. Peace at last.

“_I told you, my spirit would choose wisely.”_

“_I'll always be with you.”_

My thoughts drifted to the things that Lexa said to me the very last time I saw her. Looking at Madi, seeing the woman she's growing up to be, I can't help but think that she was right, of course she was. As stupid as this may sound, it's like Lexa and I raised Madi together. If Lexa and I ever had a child she would exactly look like Madi. Lexa's brunette locks, my blue eyes. God I miss Lexa so much.

A year of peace. Hopefully this continues and I hope, we can make Monty proud. We're trying to do better. I wish mom could have been here to see this, I wish Kane, Monty, Harper, Finn, Wells, Lincoln and of course, Lexa could be here with us. Peace, absolute peace.

I held the broken Flame in my hand – no, I held a piece of Lexa and looked at the stars as I prayed. _I wish you could see me, I wish I could see again, hold you again. I miss you, Lexa._

Lexa

“_May we meet again.”_ With those words, I tasted blood, felt excruciating pain around my stomach and chest, but I was conformed by warm, sweet kiss. The kiss was from a crying angel next to me. Blonde locks fell to her shoulder and ocean blue eyes bore into me as fear and sadness envelope those beautiful blue orbs. _A kiss of goodbye. _When those lips met mine, I woke up. I always wake right after that. My eyes wandered to the ceiling as I felt an arm reach across my stomach. Golden locks covered the left part of my chest as I felt warm breath agains my skin. _Wrong blonde again. What's her name?_

Waking up to a room not my own with a random blonde next to me was nothing new. Been doing this since highschool, trying to fill the void that's always been there and the only time I feel the said void filled is when I dream about the _“Right Blonde”. _I've been dreaming about her for as long as I can remember. When I was younger, I'd dream about me and her, battling a giant monster, taking walks and riding horses in the forest. As I grow older, the dreams became more intimate, a kiss and something more. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was my lover in my previous life but of course that is stupid because past lives aren't real. Even so, this blonde angel in my dreams is robbing my lovers the attention that I'm supposed to be giving them, even if just in the physical aspect. Last night, I pictured _the Right Blonde's _face as I had sex with the _Wrong Blonde_. I imagined her blue orbs looking at me, seeing me not just physically but seeing my soul.

I slipped from the arm that wrapped around me and got my shirt and boyshorts on and went to the balcony. I lit a smoke as I searched across the stars for that one that filled that void in my soul. Wondering if she's searching for me as well, but I know, deep down that she's out there and I just haven't found her yet. So in the mean time, I guess I will just have to keep waking up to the _Wrong Blonde_ until I find her – _My Right Blonde._


	2. The Little Events That Led Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a bit about Lexa, and we also have some characters brought back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and for reading. Hope you'll like this. This will be a bit of a slow burner. Be gentle, thanks!

Lexa

Ah, there we are. I was driving as fast as I can from the police as my friends and our guest cheer on. I'm usually a law abiding citizen, no tickets since I got my license at sixteen, never spent a night in jail. Got in to the college that my parents approved of (Harvard), got the major that they wanted so that I could eventually take up law and join both my parents in their dream of a happy law firm family. And I did all of that as long as they allowed me to train a bit of MMA on the side (though they have no idea that I join underground amateur fights) and as long as they're not against me dating women. I loved my parents though, and truth be told I wanted to please them so I did what they asked. But tonight, I just want to say “To hell with you all!”

My idea of college summer (or atleast any decent human being) was to relax, take up a summer job but still hang out with your friends on the beach, go out of the country or anything at all! But my parents' idea was to make sure I was ahead with everything “law” so they made me work as an assistant/paralegal to one of their associates who's a chauvinist pig who kept on hitting on me. Guy didn't know that my name's plastered on the wall of the building of the firm he works for, so there's that. Never told him or anyone cause I didn't like the attention that came along with my name. But today, he was exceptionally a dick. He came on strong (as expected) offering me fancy dates and all what-not perks that come along with dating a lawyer (a fucking first year associate) as I was photocopying some documents. He got handsy and that was the last straw. I twisted his arm and slammed his face on the machine so hard that the glass cracked. The machine kept making copies of his drooling face.

So I got reported, that eventually got the attention of my parents, fired the guy for harassment but not before they grind me for using violence. I tried to tell them that the guy was already physically harassing me and left me no choice. They said I should've walked away and called security instead of injuring the man. Bottom line, I got in to a fight with my parents because I kicked the ass of the guy that was harassing me so I said, I don't want to work for them anymore and left.

I texted my best friends Anya and Luna to join me in drowning my frustrations with a bit (or a lot) of whiskey and capping the night with a “Wrong Blonde”. When I think about it, this began a chain of events that led me to where I am now. In this strange house, with a head injury and to my right, sat this beautiful blonde that bore her deep blue ocean eyes in to me. My “Right Blonde.”

**Twelve Hours Ago**

**Lexa: **Ahn, Luna! Let's go out tonight.

**Anya:** It's a Monday. So did you finally quit your parents' internship to hell?

**Lexa: **Sort of. Let's meet at Polaris

**Luna:** Woooh! Finally, congrats kid! See you there in 20

**Anya: **(thumbs up) On my way, just need to drop the groceries in the apartment.

Jazz music sets the mood for this cozy bar near my apartment. I like this place because as much as I like to drink, I hated the unruly drunk people in clubs so quiet bars like this works for me. I sat at a booth in the corner and ordered a bottle of my favorite whiskey and took one shot as I waited for my friends. I loosened my tie and noticed this lone blonde sitting in the bar. She just got in and was ordering her drink, minding her own business when this guy approached her tries to talk to her. It seems that she's not into him and he was pushing, hard. After what happened in the office earlier, I'm pretty sensitive with guys pushing themselves on girls so I got up and I put up my _knight in shining armor_ face.

“Babe, sorry to keep you waiting. Just got out of the office, it's a nut house!” I stood between the blonde and the bald guy and gave the girl a wink, signaling her to go along with the act and she got it.

“No problem, hon.” She smiled and gave me a peck on my cheek. This girl's good. “I got Mike to reserve us a booth and bottle over there. The girls are on their way, let's go?” I wrapped my arm around her and proceeded to walk away when this guy grabbed her arm. “Really? You're gonna choose this dyke over me? I'm giving you one last chance baby. You're no carpet muncher.” He spat.

“I'd rather munch her carpet all night long than to have one drink with you.” With that, he yanked her arm harder, hurting her. “You bitch!” Ah shit, and here I thought I was gonna have a peaceful night. I grabbed twisted the arm he was using to hold her, the pain caused him to release her. With her out of the way, I tried to grab him and knock his head on the bar but he grabbed his beer bottle and broke the damn thing on my head. I fell dizzy for a moment as he try to punch me, thankfully I was able to evade him and just in the nick of time, Anya and Luna walked in the bar.

Anya blocked the rest of his jabs as Luna checks on me.

“You okay, Lex?” Luna asked as she checks on my head injury.

“Yeah, uh Luna this is...” Oh, I didn't ask her name.

“Costia, and thank you.” The blonde answered as she wipes the blood dripping from my head.

Anya and bald guy's fight disrupted some of the other patrons, escalating the little altercation in to a full blown bar fight. We could hear sirens so we decided to get our asses out of there, but not before I got a solid hit on the bald guy and not before I grabbed my bottle of whiskey. I threw a couple of hundred dollar bills to to Mike and scram the hell out to my car.

I drove as my friends decided to drink (my) bottle of whiskey on the backseat, which they are keen on not sharing with me. Costia kept me company while she rode shotgun.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked as I stole a glance at her from my peripheral. She nodded. “I'm Lexa, by the way. Lexa Woods. We didn't get to officially meet.” I chuckled as I realized that.

“I guess you're right. I'm Costia Summers. Nice you meet you Lexa.” I could see her flash a smile. Her blue eyes sparkle when she smiles. Could she be the “Right Blonde”? No, I know what “Right Blonde” looks like, but what if she's the closest I could have to the girl of my dreams (literally)? I mean Right Blonde could not possibly exist in real life, right? I could feel some sort of chemistry between us, and I guess I'm not the only one she flushes a shade of red when I smirked at her.

“Jesus, Lexa! It's your first time to invite us out and I end up getting in a bar fight. I think I liked boring Lexa better.” Anya said as she scooted on the space between the driver and passenger seat at the front. “Anya Woods, by the way. Cousin of Lexi-Poo. Want a drink?” She offered the bottle to Costia and I just rolled my eyes.

“Let's finish this in the park. I don't think I want to go to another bar for now.” Anya said as she took another gulp from the bottle then Luna did the same. Both of them cracking up jokes and trying to get Costia to join in the drinking and joking frenzy. My friends are a bunch of drunk assholes but I love them.

“You want to come with us? Or I could drop you off at your place, or anywhere if you like.” I asked Costia.

She shook her head. “Nah, I want to go with you guys. You seem fun. Besides, I think someone needs to take care of you. With you being injured and all.” She gave me a sly smile. Yep, I was right. She's mine tonight. Let's see if you can keep _Right Blonde_ away from my dreams.

“Okay, beautiful.” I smiled and gave her a wink.

Suddenly, I could see a flash of blue and red light from my rear view mirror, followed by the sound of sirens. I checked my dash and confirmed that I was within the speed limit. Shit, did they get my plates from the bar fight?

“Lex! Step on it, we can out run them!” Anya shouted. Normally, I would've pulled over but I'm feeling all brave and crazy tonight. Finally stood up against my parents, saved a girl from a pervert and got in to a bar fight. So, why not add a little fast and furious stunt to cap the night? Costia looked worried but later cheered on as well. All of them were chanting “Step on it!” and I did! Hell yeah!

I'm driving a 2019 Nissan GTR with manual transmission, a beast. So outrunning a cop car is an easy feat. I see my gauge go from 60 to 80 to 100. A sudden flash of green light from the skies startled us so I slowed down to 65 and I could see that the cop car was doing the same thing as well. Then it flashed again, only this time, brighter.

Green light flashed as I tried to speed away from the police, temporarily blinding all of us inside the car. When I regained my sight, the road was nowhere to be found but I saw someone on a collision path with my car. With a split second decision, I turned the car left, avoiding said person that's standing in the middle of nowhere – crashing the car against a tree. Air bags kicked in but I could feel the warm blood trickle from my head, everything hurts. I looked at my friends, all were still conscious, I hope they're okay. God, I'm so stupid! My sight starts to darken, but not before I saw a flash of blonde before me.

“Are you... oh my god!” She said as her ocean blue eyes bore in to me. When I looked at her, I cannot believe my eyes. Probably from the head injury I had. My strength was leaving me and all I could mutter was “It's you... right blonde.” And everything went black.

_BANG! I felt a sharp pang from my stomach, just below the center of my ribs. It was hot and piercing. I saw her look at me, shock, worry and fear painted her ocean blue eyes. I could feel blood coming out of the wound on my stomach as the taste of metal also rush to my mouth, my breathing becomes labored as my body shivers. I fell as she tried to catch me. Fear was visible in her eyes as she tries to save me so I did my best to comfort her, knowing there was nothing she could do. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave her but this unstoppable force kept pulling me away from her. With her last comforting, kiss, everything went black. Then I was in the skies, in space among the stars. I wanted to go back but a force kept pulling me away so fast that it felt like I was falling._

Then I woke up. I sat up as I gasped for air, I could feel cold sweat bullets drip on my face.

“Hey, it's okay. You're safe.” I heard a familiar comforting voice. I looked to find the owner of the voice to my right. OH. MY. GOD. It's her! I wasn't hallucinating. Shit! It's her in the flesh. I could feel my heart explode in my chest as my mouth dry up. There are no words. I looked at her, still processing on what I was seeing, short-circuiting every single vein in head. Right Blonde is real, in front of me. In the flesh!


	3. The Revenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Wonkru finally meets their (supposed to be dead) visitors.

Clarke managed a sigh as she studied the brunette sleeping in front of her. She traced Lexa’s strong jaw down to her chin then she slightly brushed her fingertips against the brunette’s lips.

_Everything about her screams Lexa, but is it really her?_

Besides the fact that she saw Lexa die in her arms all those years ago, the blood flowing int the brunette's veins was colored red. The girl in front of her looked exactly like Lexa as Clarke remembered her except for some minor details.

_Her skin is not as tanned and her face is more relaxed, more peaceful._ Could it really be the love of her life or just someone that looked exactly like Lexa? But then again, the company she had when she came were people she knew too. People who were supposed to be dead like the brunette. _Could it be possible?_

_\--_o--

It’s been hours since the arrival of the group from the Anomaly. Madi found Clarke lying on the couch next to the bed. The blonde was awakened by her presence.

“Hey Clarke.” Madi approached Clarke but her eyes are fixed on the sleeping brunette. She looks like her, but is it really _her_?”

“I don’t know yet. I mean, it could be but we couldn’t really be sure until they wake up. But, what are the odds of Lexa, Anya and Luna – three people who’re supposed to be dead end up in front of us, very much alive?” Clarke rubbed her temples as she sat on the couch.

“I don't know Clarke, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. Want to take a break? You've been here for hours, I could look after her in the meantime.”

Clarke shook her head. “No, thanks Madi but I want to be here when she wakes up. In the meantime, I want you to stay with Bell and Octavia. Make sure you have guards around you and stay alert all the time.”

Madi nods. “Don't worry Clarke, everything's gonna be fine.”

“Thanks Madi.” Clarke hugged her daughter and walked her to the door.

When Madi was out, Clarke resumed her observation of the brunette. She felt like she was eighteen again - seeing this woman who looked exactly like Lexa. This reminded her of the time she first drew Lexa, when Lexa had a nightmare about the other Commanders spoke to her in her dreams.

Her nostalgia was broken when the brunette’s face started scrunching as her body started shifting left to right. She was about to wake Lexa up when suddenly, the brunette sat up. Fear and confusion filled Lexa's face as her right hand held the middle of her stomach.

_She's holding her stomach just like the way Lexa did when she was shot. Could it be? _Clarke shrugs off her thoughts and immediately comforted the scared and confused brunette. “Hey, it's okay. You're safe.” She said as softly and comforting as she can.

The brunette’s eyes quickly shifted towards the blonde. Green meets blue and in that very moment, Clarke knew. _It's her, it's really her. _Never in her wildest dreams did Clarke thought that she would be looking at those green piercing eyes again, especially after the Flame was destroyed. So many words filled her head, so many questions, so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do but she was frozen. The silence was broken when the brunette spoke.

“Where am I?” The husky voice sounded like music to her ears.

“You're in my home. How do you feel?”

“I'm okay, I guess. Where are my friends? Are they okay?”

Clarke was disappointed. She had hoped that Lexa would rush to her and wrap her in her arms the way she did when they were in the City of Light, but instead, she was met with confused gazes. Could she be wrong? Could it really be not Lexa after all?

“They're safe, they're resting in the other room. My friend, Dr. Jackson is looking after them.”

The brunette looks around the room and nods. Then she looks back at Clarke, this time she knew that she was trying to figure out who she was._ Oh, she doesn't know me? _Clarke smiled in disappointment but she shrugged off her teenage feelings and focused on the brunette.

“My name is Clarke Griffin.” the blonde reached out her hand.

“Lexa Woods.” the brunette grabs the offered hand managed a smirk.

_Lexa_

_Lexa_

_Lexa_

Of course, her name had to be Lexa. The brunette that looked exactly like the love of her life that died more than a hundred years ago had the same exact name.

With that, a stream of memories filled Clarke's mind. To be exact, it was that one memory she touched when she was trapped in her own mind space when Josephine took her body: Lexa smirking when she asked Clarke to stay in Polis. She felt her face warm up, her mouth became dry and her heart was pumping like crazy and she knew tears would surely follow after so she quickly retreats her hand and tried to composed herself, but failed. As much a she tried to stop it, a single tear ran down her cheek.

“Hey, are you okay?” the brunette rushed to the blonde, her hand reaching out to wipe the tear and Clarke was frozen solid, not being able to react to what was transpiring. Thankfully, Clarke was saved by a knock on the door.

“Hey Clarke, oh, she's awake too.” Bellamy popped his head through the door, his hand holding the knob.

“Hey Bell, what is it?” Clarke took a deep breath as she stood up and faced Bellamy.

“The others are awake.”

“Thanks, Bell. We'll be right there.” Bellamy nodded and closed the door behind him.

“I guess your friends are awake as well. Let's go see them. Can you stand?” Lexa nodded.

“By the way, uhm, when you woke up, you were holding your chest, just above your stomach. Do you feel any pain there?” Clarke asked, pointing at where Lexa was hand was when she woke up.

“No, I-uh.. I had a nightmare. Don't worry, it happens to me all the time. I'm okay. Can I see my friends now?” Clarke nodded and led Lexa out of the room.

\--o--

“Oh-kaaay, why are they looking at us like they're seeing ghosts?” Anya whispered to Luna.

“I have no idea. These people are weird. Hey Costia, are you okay?” Luna then in turn whispered to Costia who was as confused as the two girls she sat with.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Lexa?” She turned to her two companions.

“Hey you, yeah you, the beautiful Latina. Where's our friend? You know, the brunette who drove the car we're in.” Luna asked pointing at Raven who was still processing the existence of the two girls in front of her, especially Luna. She shifts her head and was about to answer when Clarke walked into the room followed by Lexa.

“Lex!” the three shouted in unison as they rushed towards the brunette, covering her in hugs.

“Guys! You're okay, oh my god! I'm so sorry, I never should have tried to outrun the cops. God, I was so stupid. I'm so sorry.” Lexa broke the hug.

“Lexa, we're okay. Don't worry about it, we egged you to do it. We all did. Our feet were practically pushing on the pedal.” Anya said, then she noticed the stares the rest of the people in the room were giving them. She signaled Lexa and Luna with her eyes, both noticed the stares as well then Costia picked up on it as well. Lexa stepped away from the group and approached Clarke.

“Clarke, thank you for taking care of us. Thanks for not leaving us by the road. Can I get your contact details? I mean, uh-so that I can repay you for this, not just financially, uh, anything you need you can call me. Let me just book us an Uber so that we'll be out of your hair, we've bothered you guys long enough.” Lexa stuttered as she took her phone from her pocket, earning a confused look from Clarke and the rest of the people in the room.

“Shit, I have no service. How about you guys? She turned to her friends and they all shook their heads.

“Uhm, Lexa, there's something we need to tell you guys. You-” Clarke was cut by Anya.

“Are we dead? Cause if we are, this is one weird cabin-in-the-woods-type-after-life and I'm not digging any of it.”

“Uh, no. I think it's better if we show you. Come with me.” Clarke opened the door and offered the group to go out. They looked at each other, all hesitant to move but Lexa took a step forward, encouraging her friends to do the same.

They were met by the sun's bright rays and when their eyes focused, that's when they saw it. Their jaws dropped as their eyes widened trying to process the image in front of them. They were in the middle of a forrest, vegetation surrounded them, not a single tall structure within the horizon. Above, the sky was shaded with a red-purple haze, giving the ringed planet in the background the same shade. In the horizon, they saw green flashes of light.

“You came through there.” Clarke pointed at the glowing green light on the horizon. “We call it the Anomaly.”

The four looked at each other in disbelief. Trying to contain the explosions of emotions and questions in their minds.

“I'm so never going to have another night out with you Lexa.” Anya said as she shook her head.

\--o--

The group returned to Clarke's house. Clarke called for her trusted friends as well as Madi so that she can introduce the new (probably temporary and supposed to be dead) members of Wonkru. The group sat and Clarke began.

“You are welcome to stay in my home until we figure out how you came here and how you can come back. And since you'll be staying here, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Clarke Griffin, I'm a healer and a co-leader of Wonkru.”

“I'm Bellamy Blake, co-leader of Wonkru and a part of the Guards.”

“I'm Madi Griffin, daughter of Clarke and Commander of Wonkru.”

“I'm Raven Reyes, resident genius and mechanic.”

“I'm Octavia Blake, Bellamy's my brother.”

“Indra kom Trikru, former chief of the village of TonDC and a warrior loyal to our _Heda._”

“I'm John Murphy, call me Murphy. I'm nobody's bitch.”

“And I'm Emori, he's my bitch.” Emori pointed to Murphy.

“Niylah kom Trikru, I'm a healer as well.”

“Nathan Miller, I'm a part of the Guards.”

“I'm Gaia kom Trikru, daughter of Indra kom Trikru and I'm the.. was the Fleimkeppa.”

The four did their best to remember the names of the people in the room with them, though they find some of the people oddly familiar to them.

“I'm Alexandria Woods, but you can call me Lexa. I'm...” Lexa tried to follow the pattern of introduction before her. “I'm a Political Science student in Harvard.”

“Anya Woods, call me Anya. I'm Lexa's hot cousin (Luna rolls her eyes) and I'm also a Political Science student in Harvard.”

“Luna Rivers, I _was _a Political Science student in Harvard but I quit and now I own an animal shelter just outside of DC.”

“Costia Summers, I'm in Harvard Business School.”

Everyone was shocked and at the same time confused regarding the revelation of the names of their new members. Most believed it to be coincidence or some twisted science fiction come to life, but the dreamer in Clarke believed it to be fate. She looked at Lexa and thought that it could be her second chance with her, maybe with the peace they have now, this could be their “someday”. She hoped, though it could be futile since Lexa doesn't even seem to remember her at all. Then her gaze turns to the blonde next to Luna. _Costia. Could it really be Costia, as in Lexa's former... lover? I mean, considering Anya, Luna and Lexa, it's safe to say that it's really her._

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when someone approached her. She turned was met by Indra and Gaia. “Clarke, can we talk? _Privately?” _

“Sure.”

Clarke had a hunch that this _private talk _would involve certain revenants that are in their presence now.


End file.
